damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
SA-300
Grand Valerius States |wars=World War II |designer= VFA |designed=1930-1937 |manufacturer=*VFA *ANAK *ANAKD |unit_cost=400,000 Valeris |years_of_production=1938-1985 |number_produced=100+ |variants=*SA-300 *SA-300B *SA-300C *SA-300-C/T *SA-300-VAL *SA-301 |weight=*(Empty) 16,700 kg *(Loaded) 21,000 kg |length=29.8 m |height=7 m |width=*(Wingspan) 46 m *(Fuselage) 15 m |crew=*14 Crew *80 Passengers |speed=*(Max) 482 km/h *(Cruising) 370 km/h |armour=10-14mm |main_armament=*1x8 18mm OK-8 *1x4 .70 Caliber OT-14 Kir 4 *3x2 9mm OT-38 |secondary_armament=Possible Armaments *6 60cm Kir 8-A Torpedo *50 Depth Charges *Various Loads of Bombs |engine=6 1000hp VFA-4 Engine |power= |transmission= |suspension= }} The SA-300, Scetunaietplaeni-300, or the Vhielaiet (Skywhale) is a Large Seaplane used by the Grand Valerius States, both in Military and as a Civil Airliner and Cargo Delivery. It was designed by the VFA to fulfill the Valeric Requirement of a long range plane capable of watching over the many arctic islands under the GVS control. It was a capable plane with a large crew of 14, including 1 Pilot, 2 Co-Pilots, 1 Radio Operator, 5 Gunners, 1 Sonar Operator, 1 Bombsight Operator, 1 Navigator, a Medic and 1 Technician, not to mention the capability to carry 80 Passengers. It has seen large success however it was produced in small numbers due to the size. History The SA-300, most often referred to as the Skywhale due to the sheer size, it was used by the Valeric Naval Air Corps. It was designed in a competition for a Large Sea Plane capable of Civil and Military Use, only one company entered the Varino Family Aeronautics Company. The design however had to be revised due to range requirements as such the design went through many phases ending in 1937 with the SA-300. The Civil Variant would be designed in 1938 and the two productions would continue side by side until 1939, when the Civil Variant was put out of production until the end of the war. The Military variants added addition armaments, greater fuel loads, and upgrades to the engines to achieve better speeds. Variants *'SA-300B' With a Larger Fuel Load and the capability of carrying the larger 70cm A-38 Torpedo as well as replacing the OT-14s with AOT-36 machine guns. Also added retractable landing gear for use landing on islands when waters were too rough. *'SA-300C' Addition of a Bomb Bay, removal of 20 passenger seats to fit it, all upgrade of the B also included upgraded 1250hp VFA-5 Engines. The Bomb bay was capable of carrying 2 2500lb Bombs at once. *'SA-300-C/T' The C/T has removed the Side Blister Pods adding a Cargo Ramp on the Left Side, additional engine power added with the use of 2000hp ANAK Engines capable of carrying up to 30,000 kilograms. All weapons but the Rear OK-8 and the forward OT-14 were removed. *'SA-300-VAL' Unarmed Variant, used by the Valeric Airlines as both a cargo plane and as a passenger liner. Had added Landing Gear as well as landing skids for landing on frozen and snowy areas. *'SA-301' 1944 Variant, 1 Prototype produced, equiped with new OK-44 30mm Cannons in a quad mount at the rear, the forward AOT-36 machine guns were replaced with OTK-41 10mm autocannons, and the 3 OT-38s were replaced with single mounted OK-8/39s 18mm cannons. The engines were also upgraded to 2500hp VSAE-1s all passenger compartments were removed with a bomb bay capable of carrying up to 4 5000lb Bombs at once. Was planned for use in strategic bombing campaigns in Avgrov, Arkasia, and other targets needing long range. Category:Aircraft Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty